dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Fist
Evil Fist(邪拳; Jaken), is a technique used by Zhuge Liang and Zhang Fei of the Weiß team in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity. Summary Evil Fist is an exclusive branch of Senjutsu developed by Zhang Fei and polished by Zhuge Liang during their training at the Jade Palace under the tutelage of the Monkey King Sun Wukong. After learning the danger of her Senjutsu and Touki Training, Zhang Fei instead disobeyed her master's warnings and orders and went ahead to further improve and practice her abilities and skills, consequently absorbing too much of the evil and malice in the world. Instead of going berserk, however, her strong will allowed Zhang Fei to resist the corruption and, after an immense struggle against the malicious and evil chi, she managed to control it and subsequently develop and new form of Senjutsu technique, which instead uses the malice and ill will that floats around the world absorbed by the user, strengthening her body and spirit immensily. After such discovery, Zhang Fei ran away from the Jade palace to further improve and train her newly developed skill, being followed by her aoth sister Zhuge Liang, who would eventually also learn such and develop new techniques for. Abilities Evil Fist is an exclusive branch of Senjutsu that goes one step beyond and absorbs a portion of the malice and ill will that floats around the world, a consequence of innapropriated use of senjutsu by novice practitioners. Senjutsu users of strong will and Evil Fist practitioners, however, will be able to fight back the corruption and control the evil and malicious chi absorbed, using it as a weapon and enhancer, in the shape of a dark aura of pure malicious and evil chi the user will wear around their body, similar to Touki. Evil Fist practitioners will have a tremendous increase in attack, defense, and speed, even more than Touki users, and will be able to use the malicious aura cloak as a weapon, capable of melting, corrupting, decaying and even exploding anything that it touches. Evil fist has also indirect effects, such as the ability to shield or absorb proper senjutsu attacks, corrupt senjutsu and touki users with their own evil aura and even make the user exhale an extremely volatile killing intent, which can knock out weaker opponents in their presence and can even visibly age victims of an direct stare. Drawbacks Evil Fist does not have defensive or supporting techniques, focusing solely on combat. Also, while in Evil Fist mode, one will constantly absorbs the ill will and malice of the world, therefore if careful use is not taken, his or her body will not be able to withstand the massive amount of negative chi of their constant absorbtion, having the risk of exploding the user with evil chi, killing him/her. Since it uses Negative chi, Evil Fist users are also very vulnerable to exorcism and other evil purging techniques. Trivia * Images from the berserker/Adult Gon Freecs from the HunterXHunter series. * This is the first technique created for an antagonist by Houki Minami. Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon Terminology